


Never will it be one sided

by Satisfyingficsyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: GABRIEL LOVES SAM AND SAM LOVES HIM, How Do I Tag, Lucifer in Sam, M/M, Not one sided, Pain, Possession, Really Really Gay, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam thinks Gabriel dosent love him, Torture, angsty, idk - Freeform, like for real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satisfyingficsyo/pseuds/Satisfyingficsyo
Summary: Lucifer takes Sam as a vessel and tortures Gabriel, before confessing Sam's feelings for Gabriel





	Never will it be one sided

"Now, archangel Gabriel, mighty and powerful. Might be time for some good and classic torture, ain't that right?"  Lucifer sing songs from inside Sam's body 

 

"Lucifer, please don't do this" Gabriel chokes out, can't breathe, almost can't think "you aren't like this, please just come ba-aaaargh!" He shouts as Lucifer slices into his vessels flesh with an angelblade, leaving the blood to leak from the wound 

 

"I told you brother, not to stay in my way. I let you go, but now is the point i can't take anymore. All of the angels says im corrupted; now you get to see the corrupted part of me" 

 

Gabriel is bound to a chair in a huge, abandoned warehouse. With angelic handcuffs, and rope tearing into his skin. He felt dirty and like he might throw up; his own brother tearing into his grace where ever he could get to. It was sickening him to the stomach 

 

"I don't think you ever realised how much i loved you; how much i loved you and all my brothers. How much i loved him" he said and Gabriel could see his fist clenching tighter around the bloody blade, like he was ready to strike

 

"But dad- god, made me like this. He made the story of how the world was going to run out; and i found out, that this was his plan all along.  I was supposed to rebel, supposed to be sent to hell; just because god decided it" 

 

"I was never meant for heaven, i was never meant to be loved. from the second i was made into this world, i was supposed to rot in hell. I was made for it, made to be the evil thing, for daring to question our lives"

 

"Now please, dear brother; was that a fitting punishment compared to the crime i did?... questioning my own and other angels existence"

 

Gabriel felt like something punched him in the chest

 

He looked at his brother, his brother who had went through so much; who did basically just the same as Castiel did, and he got a punishment to be sent underground for millennia's.

 

to never feel like he was loved, to never feel more then hate, to never feel less then pain at every second of his life

 

"Then come back with us, please Lucifer. I can't stand seeing you like this. You are my brother and i love you Luci, this is wrong" Gabriel pleaded with tears in his eyes

 

He felt so much pain for his brother, it was deep. Deeper then the cuts his brother had given him, deeper then the scars that his brothers fighting, tearing at each other's throats had left. 

 

But he didn't just feel sorrow for his brother; but the dearest Winchester he had taken over. The little moose, his little moose, trapped inside the grace of a very broken angel. 

 

What if he never got out? What if after he is dead, he can't do anything? Oh god no, he can't leave Sammy, not like this. He can't leave- damn it, the human he loves, trapped inside his own body like this

 

He laughs deeply, an empety bitter laugh full of grief "Dont you see?" A pause was set as Gabriel saw a singel tear slip down his cheek

 

"Its too late; i can't do it. This is my ONLY purpose" 

 

"Im already too broken" he says, as a laugh starts to rumble, the laugh deep and empty, his voice straining and cracking at some points

 

"So why not just be the thing i am supposed to be, the thing i was made for?" He says and slices into Gabriel, into the tissue of the left shoulder, making him scream

 

And just as he is on his way to force the angel blade straight trough him, his arm stops. Only inches away from killing off the archangel; maybe for good this time

 

Lucifer looks down confused for a second, until he grins

 

"Well hello Sam, this timing isn't exactly fitting" he says grabbing his arm with his other, but it wouldnt move

 

"Oh while you are here Sam, do you mind if i tell Gabriel about something, maybe something like your feelings?" He said, and he could see Sam's whole body tensing up for a second. What the hell did that mean

 

"You see, Gabriel. You want to hear one of the reasons he said yes?" Lucifer asked and grinned widely

 

"He wanted to protect you, cause guess what? This little adorable, hot piece of Winchester has feelings for you. Oh you don't know how many broken, heavy, tear filled nights he has spent, thinking about you being dead. Or all those times he has smiled and gotten trough the day because of you, because....you were alive" 

Lucifer said trough Sam and Gabriel's tears started welling in his eyes

"When you came back after i killed you, you sent a message. A voicemail. Do you have any idea how many times he has listened to it? Grinning to himself like a lovestruck puppy"

 

"Sam, please. If you are in there still, fight it" Gabriel choked out

 

"Im sorry, but, he is gone. Probably too ashamed t-" Lucifer stopped as he fell to the floor, knees hitting the ground and head falling down

 

Gabriel had no idea what was happening, was still terrified that Lucifer would get up any second and drive the angelblade trough him 

 

But gentle sobbing broke the dead silence in the huge room

 

Gabriel looked down at the figure in front of him. Crying. Sam had taken back his own body 

 

"Sam! Are you o-"

 

"I'm so sorry, Gabriel. About everything. He promised he wouldn't hurt you, he promised. I-I didn't want you to get hurt and look what happened. He.. he almost killed you.....i almost killed you. Its all my fault. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry Gabriel" Sam said, looking up at Gabriel with tear filled - oh so beautiful - eyes. He could stare into them for hours and would still be entertained 

 

"Sam, no. Nothing of this is your fault i- its his fault. He did this, not you. You ca-" he was stopped again by Sam's broken voice

 

"I love you, Gabriel. I have went trough so much, mom, dad, all the times Dean have died, when Jess died; So many painful things in my life. I had to deal with knowing that it would always be one sided. That you would never-- It felt like it would never stop, so when he promised he would never hurt you if i said yes, What else was i supposed to do?" Sam said, taking a pause. Gabriel could feel the bitterness, the grief, the pain in the air 

 

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, have ever hurt me more then seeing you like that. Seeing you getting teared up by...my own hands" 

 

"Sam. Listen here, all this time, pretty much since the first time i saw you, i have held an eye out for you. I have been making sure you never got hurt. Why you ask? Cause it was never one sided" he said and he saw Sam's head snapped up to look him in the eyes

 

They stood there a few seconds, eyes locked together, their feelings finally being revealed for one another 

 

And just like that, Sam got up on his feet and rushed to kiss Gabriel

 

The kiss was gentle, but passionate. Love flowing trough them both like the blood trough their veins. A kiss filled with relief. It wasn't a demanding, hungry kiss. It was a sweet, strong, shared kiss

 

When they finally broke apart for Sam to get air, Sam chanted in Gabriel's ear, foreheads pressed together

 

"I love you, i love you so much" 

 

And for a moment, they were both allowed to be happy, cause what they had felt for each other all this time;

 

It was never one sided

 

 

 


End file.
